


Bunny & Lion

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉與費爾席克的動物篇，每一篇都是獨立的故事<br/>威廉：小兔子<br/>費爾席克：小獅子</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天威廉是一隻小兔子～

　　費爾席克今天特地提了一個由藤竹編成的籃子出門買菜。

　　往例都是空手出門，再請店家提供紙袋，不過今天他在百般考慮之後，把那個很少用到、所以被掛在門後的大籃子拎在手上，把某樣東西放進去，又蓋上一塊青草綠色的先染布。

　　費爾席克就這樣往市集去。他向路口附近的布朗太太購買好幾種新鮮無農藥的綠葉蔬菜，一袋紅蘿蔔；向哈里斯先生的攤位秤了牛絞肉，但不用多，一人份即可；跟瑪索女士的甜點攤買兩杯香草布丁；在香料與菇蕈類小攤販前停下，不過費爾席克感覺有什麼在推自己拎竹編籃的手肘抗議，這讓他打消燉煮蘑菇醬汁搭配牛絞肉的念頭，改抓起迷迭香與薄荷。買了雞蛋、馬鈴薯，又向開花店的格雷太太買一大束百合花和白頭翁，並且在放入竹編籃後隱隱聽到裡頭傳來噴嚏聲，費爾席克笑著走進麥克蓮夫婦經營的水果攤。

　　一顆毛茸茸的灰腦袋從先染布下冒出來，幾乎沒有聲音，下巴扣在竹編籃的邊緣，眼睛眨巴眨巴的盯著整架子顆粒飽滿的草莓們。

　　費爾席克故意拿起一盒草莓，左看右看、上翻下翻，做出極其深思熟慮的表情，過了好久慢吞吞的把草莓放回去，果不其然那瞬間聽到安靜的小動物發出一聲嗚咽。

　　「嗯嗯～」

　　費爾席克心情忒好，又拿起另一盒草莓，同樣翻來覆去，好像在檢查什麼，末了又放回去。籃子裡又是一陣嗚咽。

　　費爾席克就這樣重覆五次，直到最後一次籃子裡的小東西幾乎要跳出來，費爾席克趕緊一手擋著、另一手撈起兩盒看起來最甜美多汁的草莓，故意在小東西頭上繞十幾圈，繞到小東西頭暈眼花，才滿意的放到小東西旁邊。

　　小東西乖乖蹲在裡面，動也不動，一待費爾席克的手離開草莓盒，鼻子立刻貼上去，抽動抽動。

　　

　　買完菜回家，費爾席克先把花養在花瓶裡，再將食材簡單處理分類，然後做了馬鈴薯蛋沙拉，以及一盤子生切的紅蘿蔔、花椰菜、香蕉、蘋果、苜蓿。他把小東西拎到餐桌上與自己同桌，並且擺上午餐，看著小東西開開心心的伏在裝滿生菜的淺盤旁邊，嘴巴動啊動的吃著盤裡的食物。

　　費爾席克舀著沙拉，有一口沒一口，間或去拿小東西盤子裡的蘋果，或用湯匙戳小東西的鼻頭。

　　午餐過後，費爾席克讓小東西蹲在他頭上陪他洗碗，小東西最喜歡看清水起泡的過程。把草莓從冰箱裡拿出來清洗時，小東西聚精會神的從他頭頂盯著水槽裡的水果，費爾席克好幾次得小心別讓重心越來越往前的毛茸茸噗通一聲栽下去。

　　下午的陽光很舒服，費爾席克用深木碗裝著草莓，帶了一本冷硬派推理小說，把小東西拎上肩膀一起到戶外庭院曬太陽。躺在青草地上，聞著陣陣花香，微風吹來舒涼無比，小東西偎著他的腦袋發出舒服的呼嚕聲，軟軟的長耳朵捲在費爾席克臉頰旁邊，隨著陣風拍打節奏，拍在費爾席克臉上。

　　費爾席克和小東西一邊一口，把草莓吃去一半，然後把剩下的都留給小東西慢慢吃。他懶洋洋的翻看推理小說，在第三名死者出現後開始打呵欠，當第七名死者倒下時，他注意到小東西已經吃完整碗草莓，把自己毛茸茸的身體都塞進碗裡，在碗裡面繞圈圈，舔著草莓的汁。

　　注意到費爾席克在看牠，小東西停下動作、睜大眼睛，把耳朵豎起來，一副做壞事被察覺了的模樣。費爾席克和牠對看一陣，接著才不感興趣的瞥開視線，重新回到推理小說的劇情，小東西放鬆警戒，耳朵自然垂下，一個輕盈的跳躍，靈巧跳出深碗，踏在草地上。

　　費爾席克用單手拿書，側躺著，另一隻手則放在躺在他旁邊的小東西的肚子上，手指小幅度搔動，用很輕的力道幫小東西按摩肚皮。

　　小東西呼嚕呼嚕好開心。

　　第十二個人死了，費爾席克看書看到發睏想睡，他認為自己從一開始就懷疑的對象就是殺人兇手。

　　費爾席克拿推理小說當枕頭，總共在草地上睡了三個小時的午覺。小東西一開始靠在他腦袋旁邊研究他閱讀的書的書背，又咬又拉，無聊了跳到他的肚子上踩著步伐，又無聊了乾脆跑開在院子裡到處挖洞。最後，費爾席克完全睡著之前，小東西咚咚咚的跳回他胸膛，偎在他領口處沒什麼力道的重複磨蹭。麻癢麻癢，長耳朵貼在費爾席克的下巴，有一下沒一下的拍打，意外的催眠。

　　費爾席克一如往常在五點半左右醒來，風變得較冷、天也陰暗著，他睡眼惺忪的從草地上坐起。小東西後來顯然也跟著睡著，此時剛好掛在他領口，並隨著蹲踞處的起伏而變成吊在費爾席克領子邊緣，像領巾一樣兩隻前肢勾住衣料，腦袋和一對垂攏的長耳露在外面，身體則藏於費爾席克的衣襟內。

　　費爾席克低頭看了看，用食指和中指揉著毛茸茸的腦袋，就這樣帶著小東西到廚房料理晚餐。

　　費爾席克簡單做了義大利肉醬麵，然後準備蕪菁、小白菜、萵苣、空心菜、火龍果、無花果所組合成的菜盤給小東西。跟中午一樣，他把小東西放在桌子上，看著小東西像老鼠一樣啃食菜葉，吃到空心菜的時候還會把葉梗拿起來啃，長長的耳朵隨著頭部前後搖擺抖啊抖的，費爾席克用兩指從這端抓住空心菜的菜梗，看著小東西只好越吃越過來、越吃梗越短，最後抓著費爾席克的手指把最後一口給塞進嘴裡。

　　費爾席克吃完義大利麵，替小東西清洗最後一盒草莓，並且拿著今天買的兩杯布丁和小東西一起窩在小吧台上。

　　小東西伏著光亮的大理石桌面，鬼靈精怪的眨著大眼睛，低頭咬咬草莓，抬起頭瞧瞧，又低頭咬咬草莓。費爾席克慢條斯理挖著布丁，觀察小東西的舉動，小東西兩頰一鼓一鼓，直到碗裡所有草莓都被極富耐心的啃食完畢。小東西賊頭賊腦跑到費爾席克面前，費爾席克低下頭，露出好大一抹笑靨，心想小東西這回又想做什麼。

　　小東西動作飛速的跳起來，碰到費爾席克的嘴唇，然後落回桌面上，匆匆奔向草莓碗，在碗後藏起自己卻興奮的露出一對長耳朵。

　　費爾席克反應過來，剛才被吻了。

　　「……威廉明！」

　　

　　費爾席克洗完澡，身上披著浴袍，擦著濕漉漉的短髮並哼著歌。他瞥了瞥臥房，看到他進浴室之前還在雪白床鋪上東翻西滾、玩著他所不能理解的趣味體操遊戲的小東西，在這間房子裡已不復存在，同樣的位子在某個時間點已被半裸並寧謐沉睡的人影所取代。

　　費爾席克走過去，跨開腿上了床鋪，身子壓低俯在人影身上。這動作讓他腰間的綁帶下滑，胸前布料微開而袒露出肌肉曲線。他把鼻子湊近對方臉頰，閉上眼睛想念的貼了一下，然後臉孔轉繞到對方耳朵旁邊吹氣。

　　人影因這般騷擾轉醒，眼神朦朧了一陣，直到更加清醒，認出眼前的來人，便反應極快的伸起一臂將費爾席克撈住，就往自己的方向帶。

　　「嗯！」

　　費爾席克撞在對方身上，但不痛，對方控制著力道。他反射性地想爬起來，卻被結實漂亮的手臂箍著，對方的唇瓣與鼻樑甚至打蛇隨上棍的、貼在自己脖子與肩窩處。

　　「你好香。」

　　「廢話，你稱讚的是昨天新買的沐浴乳。」

　　費爾席克沒好氣，手掌伸入灰銀色的髮間，搔癢這個蹭著自己的頭顱，又帶著鼓勵性質的力道讓對方更有恃無恐的靠在自己身上。

　　「復活節快樂啦，笨蛋威廉。」

　　

　　第二天清晨起了個大早、到郊外農家一趟扛回新鮮牛奶的威廉，返家進屋後若有所思的踱入主臥房，掀開費爾席克蓋著的棉被窩到費爾席克身邊。

　　「Feel，我覺得我們家院子有兔子偷溜進來。」

　　「……嗯？」

　　「我看到兔子挖洞的痕跡，我們得想想辦法，不然你種的草莓可能會被弄壞。」

　　「不，你看錯了。」儘管依然鼻音酣酣，費爾席克倒是斬釘截鐵的用類似夢中的囈語表示：「不要煩了，回來陪我睡比較重要。」

　　「可是……」

　　費爾席克不容威廉反駁的，耍賴把威廉抓回身邊，並且迅速趴上威廉調整回籠覺的姿勢。

　　好吧，威廉沒轍了，只得乖乖認份充當枕頭。

　　費爾席克很滿意。不囉嗦的男人最好，因為他才不打算讓威廉知道，復活節有一隻兔子特地前來拜訪他。


	2. Lion Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 長了尾巴的費爾席克。

　　照片裡是一隻黑毛小獅子，對著鏡頭高高翹起臀部、擺弄那條晃來晃去的尾巴，因角度的緣故臉孔藏在身體之後大半，雙眼露出，一副再無辜不過了的模樣。

　　「願賭服輸。你不覺得這角度彌足珍貴？」

　　「那又關我什麼事！哪會有人在正常情況下做這種動作啊？」

　　「所以才彌足珍貴。費爾席克，輸不起可不像個男人。」威廉笑得很壞，「而且，你現在的模樣正適合，不是嗎？」

　　邊說，灰髮的斥候邊狀似漫不經心的，撫摸背對自己躺在身邊，裸著身體的費爾席克光裸的背部。沿著脊椎一路往下，手指滑過光滑細緻的肌膚，同時有著具爆發力的美麗肌肉線條，一路來到脊椎最後端，也就是臀部的位置。然後再往下，從這個地方連出了一條不屬於人類所該擁有，又長又捲、毛茸茸的尾巴，威廉的手掌現在正順著尾椎，像順毛一樣梳理長尾巴上的毛髮。

　　「可是你的要求……」

　　費爾席克話講到一半講不下去，威廉的撫摸太舒服了，他發出幾聲呼嚕，尾巴不自覺捲了起來，一圈一圈纏著威廉的手。柔軟的觸感摩擦在威廉手臂的肌膚上，威廉也很滿足。

　　「我的要求怎麼？」

　　「太……」

　　「好吧，Feel每次都說話不算話。」威廉淡淡涼涼的看了費爾席克一眼，臉上依然是笑容，卻停止了對費爾席克尾巴的撫摸逗弄。這讓長尾巴先是遲疑了一下，左右晃蕩尋找威廉的手掌，發現威廉不太理會，費爾席克趕緊轉過來睜大了眼睛，小心翼翼的爬到威廉身邊：「你生氣了嗎？」

　　「沒有，只是覺得自己很可憐而已。」威廉的表現明明和可憐扯不上任何一丁點關係，但還是臉不紅氣不喘的這麼說了。然後繼續無恥的雙眼與費爾席克相交，一副「我說的都是實話」的斬釘截鐵模樣。

　　「我……我──我又不是要……」

　　「不是要什麼？」

　　「我沒有要讓你覺得……」

　　「那你表演給我看，我就不覺得自己可憐了，至少你願賭服輸？」

　　費爾席克眨了眨眼睛，不知道該怎麼辦。

　　「快點，表演給我看，只給我看就好。」

　　好半晌，到了費爾席克覺得自己真的拗不過去的時候，他只好開始小幅度、不情願的挪動身體。

　　「嗯對……再抬高一點，對，再一點點，雙腿稍微有些空隙，對，像這樣，然後腰低一些，差不多像這樣，手擺那裡，或者手肘再往右一些也行。好，不要動！臉轉向我，Feel。」

　　起身站在床邊的威廉，得意洋洋的發出了幾聲驚嘆，甚至抓來了相機。

　　「威……」

　　「不可以亂動喔，Feel。」

　　威廉的臉龐大半被相機所覆蓋，所以費爾席克看不清楚表情。費爾席克吞了吞口水，尾巴緊張的抽動著，直到威廉放下相機，爬到他身邊。

　　「給我看一──」費爾席克本來打算爬起來搶奪威廉手上的相機，卻被威廉更快一步用身體把他壓在原位，胸貼著他的背。

　　「不行，不准弄壞相機或底片。」

　　「我哪會！」

　　「Feel，洗一張一百號的……我要掛在我們的床頭上。」威廉將唇湊近費爾席克耳邊，笑嘻嘻的吩咐。

　　


	3. Holiday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威廉帶著小獅子到超級市場購物。

　　低筋麵粉，Checked。全脂牛油，Checked。紅糖塊，Checked。有機雞蛋，Checked。四百克菲力牛肉，Checked。番紅花粉，Checked。莫札瑞拉起司，Checked。當季草莓，Checked。廚房用紙巾，Checked。三杯牛奶蒸布丁，Checked。

　　反覆確認前一天晚上費爾席克所寫下的購物清單，每一條明細都已經放進購物籃裡，威廉抱著那隻毛茸茸的小東西走向結帳櫃檯。櫃員小姐朝他拋了個媚眼，這讓威廉苦笑著並及時用手掌把小東西給拉回懷裡，低頭哄著齜牙咧嘴、瞠目恫人、還一邊流口水的小黑球。威廉在牠的鼻子上吻了吻，摸摸腦袋，小東西才看似「哼哼！」的把臉龐轉向威廉的T-Shirt，用牠的臉頰使勁磨蹭主人。

　　把買來的物品一一裝入購物袋內，並且把布丁放在可見的最上層，好讓小東西心情好。最近的牛奶蒸布丁原來有促銷活動，每買三杯就會贈送手工製作的吊飾，威廉把贈品拆開，像溜滑梯一樣套入小東西的尾巴上，牠使勁的搖晃又毛又捲的長尾巴，好開心。

　　威廉一肩揹著購物袋、另一條手臂抱著牠。回家路上會經過的廣場前面有一棟辦公大樓以整排深色落地窗作為一樓裝潢，假日的午後儼然成為清晰透亮的大鏡子。他們踏著悠閒散漫的腳步經過此處，威廉慢了下來，示意小東西看看鏡子。

　　「非常漂亮喔，Dear。」

　　小東西的尾巴晃蕩，晃蕩，晃蕩。  
  
　　


End file.
